Mad World
by arysoakheart
Summary: Erika Stevens moved to the small town of Ogden Marsh, Iowa on a whim; she wanted a new life, a new experience. When she meets the resident deputy, Russell Clank, she knows theres no turning back. Set During The Crazies. Russell/OC
1. 001

Damn that internal alarm clock; my mother had always believed that each person was born with a pre-set time to when they woke up, mine just happened to be at five-thirty in the morning. Every since I was little I could remember waking up in the wee hours of the morning and just sitting there, waiting for the rest of my family to wake up. My mother always complained to me when I was a baby. "Why do you wake up so early?" she'd coo; she'd told me those stories time and time again. I shifted slightly on the bed, turning my face away from the window, heavy blue curtains blocking the light that would be streaming though within the hour. Through the darkness in the room I could make out his sleeping figure; his back was flat on the bed, on arm was cross over the middle of his chest while the other lazily laid on the edge of my pillow, his chest rose and fell steadily and his usually straight hair was a disheveled mess; his mouth hung open slightly. I smiled as I watched him sleep, my hand slowly reached out and brushed the hair away from his forehead; he didn't even notice. My hand caressed his face lightly as I ran a thumb over his chapped lips; there's nothing more important to me in this world than this man. Sighing, I slowly, and silently, got up from the bed; remaking my side neatly before stalking off towards the shower. I flipped the light on and closed the door quietly; normally I would have just stayed in bed and waited for him to wake up at seven, we'd go through the morning ritual of the quick kisses as he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, while he was showering I'd make breakfast; we'd talk a few minutes before I'd give him a kiss goodbye and rush to get ready for my day of work at the outfitters. This morning was different though; I took my time with the shower, letting the water get hot enough to clean me, but cool enough to not burn my skin, I sighed as I stepped under the faucet, letting the clear liquid fall into my mouth, over my eyes, penetrating my skin. I was in no rush to leave the house this morning; slowly I ran the sponge over my body the soap smelled of warm vanilla.

It had only been a twenty minute shower, but it felt like it took hours. I turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around me, making sure to wipe the floor after I crossed the tiled bathroom. I turned the light off before I opened the door, not wanting to disturb Russell. He had turned not so that he was on his side, the covers pulled up over his shoulders; a light snore filled the room. It didn't take me long to get dressed, my job as a cashier didn't require me to wear any formal clothing. I slipped out the essential bar and underwear and then layered them with a quarter sleeve gray shirt and dark wash jeans; I'd worry about the shoes before I left. Leaving the room, I flipped the hall light on. The house wasn't big; it had the essentials: a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms…that's all we really needed. The kitchen was small, but enough for a table and two chairs to fit in; a vase of sunflowers sat in the middle of the blue table cloth. I walked over to the fridge and opened it, rummaging though the mess of plastic wrapped morsels and half drunken beverages. I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth; _What would Russell want for breakfast?_ I smiled as my hands hit the bag of unopened bacon; guess I'd better make the whole shebang, right? I glanced out of the kitchen window as I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet above the sink; fields of every kind stretched for miles in front of my eyes, it really was a beautiful sight, seeing the sun rise up above the unplanted soil. It would be spring soon; not my favorite season, truth be told…I'd miss the cold winters. I reached into the other cabinet and grabbed a box of pancake batter, and then rummaged though the fridge, again, grabbing the carton of eggs.

I never thought I'd end up in a place like this; Ogden Marsh, Iowa. Located miles and miles away from civilization, it was big change for me. I'd grown up in the Washington DC/Metro area my whole life; I could still remember the small townhouse we had, ah, those were the good old days. It was a two bedroom house, my mother and father shared a room of course, and then my older sister, Tanya, and I shared the other. The walls were white, and the trimming was brown, and we had a dog, if I remembered correctly it was a poodle mix. Seven years ago, I moved here. Why? I couldn't even figure that out for myself. Life in the District of Columbia wasn't the most glamorous thing; my mother owned a flower shop that had been in her family for thirty years, my sister helped her with it. I helped as much as I could, but, my sights were set on high things than planting flowers the rest of my life; I remembered it just like it was yesterday.

_My mother and I had just gotten into another argument._

"_Why don't you want to work there?" she asked; she always used that voice to get what she wanted, you know, the one that's quite and shaky…letting you know that the water works were coming._

_I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time in the last six minutes and slumped down into the chair that was behind the tiny oak desk that my father used to work from home._

"_Mom, I'm twenty-one years old. That's not what I want to do for the rest of my life" I argued; I could visibly see she was upset. She rested her hand on her hips and glanced at the planner that had the flower shops name scrawled across the front. I glanced at it as well, feeling slightly guilty. It's true, she'd worked hard to keep the business going, and with my sister's held it seemed to be taking off in the direction that she wanted it to go in, but she'd always wanted me to be a part in it. _

"_Honey, this business has been in the family for thirty some odd years. Everyone has to pull their weight." She explained, I rested my head against the hard oak desk, groaning loudly. "And just think, you won't have to go to college, which saves us money. I mean look how your sister turned out." _

"_I don't want to own a flower shop, mother. I want to actually do something with my life." I replied back, now standing up. My mother shook her head in disappointment and talked away from the room, mumbling under her breath; probably about the ungrateful child she had produced._

_I slumped back down into the leather seat and starred at the globe; I have always wanted to get out of DC. I watched as the globe spun, making all of the colors blur together like an artist mixing his paints. Whatever my finger landed on…that's where I was going. Much to my dismay it landed back in the United States, shrugging, I took a map from the desk and laid it out. Once again, where ever my finger landed is where I was going…they're was no turning back. I needed a change. A change of everything; the scenery, my life…my future; I opened my eyes. My finger was resting on the small state of Iowa… a tiny town called Ogden Marsh…_

And that's how I ended up here, I hadn't spoken to my parents, or sister in those seven years. They'd only visited me at least twice since I'd been here; they come out at Christmas one year, and then for the forth of July the next...then they stopped. They hadn't even met Russell yet. When I first arrived I was the talk of the town; I suspected it had been a while since they'd have a visitor…maybe even a new inhabitant, aside from the native born that already lived here. I got a job at the local diner after getting myself moved in; it wasn't a big house either. It was on a farm, something I was only used to when I would spend the summers in Southern Maryland, a forty-five minute drive from where we lived in DC; I would stay with our grandmother on her farm, it was actually some of the best memories I had. The main house is where I did my laundry and ate my dinners, the couple that owned the place where old, but nice enough. Needless to say, the job barely paid for the bills and rent that they requested every month. It was starting to look grim until that faithful day when the Deputy and the Sheriff walked into the diner…that's when everything changed. He was probably one of the sweetest men I'd ever met, mostly because they were hard to come by where I lived. He'd glanced at me when he first walked in, noticing that a new person was in town; I hadn't meant to hold the stare so long, and as cliché as it sounds, his eyes captivated me. I'd never seen eyes like his before. "Your new here?" he'd bluntly stated when I walked over to take their order; Ogden Marsh struck me as a town that was tight-knit; everyone knew each other…and each other's business. I nodded, cracking a small smile.

"How'd you tell?" I inquired, obviously referring to the community. He smiled back and pointed to the man that I suspected was the sheriff, and then to himself, ordering both of them a cub of coffee and a plate of pancakes. When they'd left, I found a phone number attached to the tip; that's what made me stay…

"Mmm," I felt his lips vibrate against my neck, I smiled; flipping the pancakes in the pan letting the other side cook, "I thought I smelled pancakes," he paused and kissed right below my ear sending a shiver up my spine "and bacon," he kissed the spot again, his hands wrapping around my waist, "and eggs." He ended, I craned my neck around to look at his face, and giving me a smile he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a short kiss.

"Good Morning." I said barely above a whisper, my voice still groggy from the early morning routine.

"Morning." He answered back, placing his lips on mine once again; I smiled at him as he drew away from me. His lanky form stalked towards the pitcher of orange juice that sat on the kitchen table; his kaki colored uniform shirt clung on his skinny body as he moved from the table to grab two glasses from the cupboard.

"You coming to the baseball game later on, right?" he asked, I could hear the glasses click against the table as he set them down, the liquid pouring into them shortly after.

"Yeah," I answered, scooping the pancake from the pan and setting it down on the glass plate to my right, "I get off early today," I turned around and watched as he walked back towards me, resting his chin on my shoulder as he watched me cook. "So, I'll be there."

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise."

I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he sighed out heavily; I flipped the other pancake over to let the other side cook, again.

"I gotta get you that ring." He lifted his chin from my shoulder and walked over to the side of me, his fingers playing across my hand that rested on the counter top by the stove. I scooped the pancake from the pan and sat it on the other plate, turned off the stove, and turned towards him; lacing my fingers with his.

"Russell, I don't need a ring." I replied, smiling, I leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips before turning and grabbing the two plates; I glanced at the clock seven-fifteen. I placed them down on either sides of the round table and took a seat, he shortly followed.

"You're just sayin' that to make me feel better." He retorted, cutting up his pancakes. "I shouldn't have proposed to you until I had the ring." His southern drawl came out more when he was frustrated; I smiled and took a sip of my orange juice.

"Stop, a ring doesn't mean anything to me Russell," I said, sincerely meaning it. I wasn't one of those women that needed a material object to show that she was in love with someone. "All I need is you, that's better than any ring." He glanced up at me and smiled, chewing his food slowly.

"I love you." He said as he grabbed the keys to his truck and the uniform hat off the small coat rack by the door. I leaned up and placed my lips to his, his arms encircling me and pulling me close before he pulled away, giving me a smile.

"Love you too." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before, slipping on the chestnut colored boots. I grabbed my car keys and followed him out the door, locking it behind me.

"I'll see you later, don't forget the baseball game." He called, as he got in his truck, staring it up.

"Alright, I won't." I waved him off, getting in and starting off my own car. He honked a goodbye as he pulled out of the small dirt driveway first, me following close behind.


	2. 002

I looked at the clock as the radio crackled; I turned and glanced behind me as I watched Edna, the outfitters owner, toying with the radio on at the customer service desk. I rang up the next item on the conveyer belt just as the sounds of a soft guitar began to float though the air; this was the only music station that all of Pierce Country got. It was flat out country, something I'd grown accustomed to over the last seven years…but I never did care for it much. The conveyer belt dragged the rest of the items until they hit the small metal strip, stopping them from coming any further. I smiled up at the children as they ran around the front display of strawberries and watermelon that sat by the entrance door. Their mother gave them a stern look; shifting the small girl in her arms to the other hip, pointing a finger at them she sounded harshly.

"Collin, Lucas. You better stop that running, you hear?" she spat sternly, the little boys giggled for a moment before Edna stepped out of the employee's lounge; her arms were crossed over her chest and her heeled foot tapped against the marble floor. Tap, Tap, Tap, It was annoying. The little boys looked at her before quickly retreating back to their mother, their heads hung in defeat. Erika smiled at the mother as she looked back up; she hadn't thought that she had heard her repeat the total several times.

"I'm sorry, dear. What was it again?" she asked in a heavy accent, the little girl in her arms rested her head against her shoulder and sucked on her thumb, burying her other hand in the blonde curls on her head.

"Thirty dollars and fifty-cents." She repeated with a smile on her face. The woman smiled and dug in her purse for a few seconds before pulling out two twenties.

"Collin, Lucas. Grab bags, why don't ya?" she asked, shifting the little girl to her other hip once again; that child couldn't have been that heavy.

"Yes, ma." They answered in unison, each grabbing three bags and heaving them into the metal cart. Erika handed the woman her change and waved as they walked away from the counter.

"Ma, can we get some ice cream?" she heard one of the little boys ask, hopefulness in his tiny voice.

"No, Collin. I swear if I haffta tell ya one more time."

"Aw, ma." The little boy whined; and they were out of sight.

I stood there for a moment, remembering their faces. I'd always wanted children, ever since I could remember; as a child I had dolls upon dolls, and I nurtured and cared for every single on of them like they were real human beings. I didn't have to wonder if Russell wanted children; I knew he did. And it seemed to me, that we had been trying for some time…but not intentionally, I guess we were just that lucky two percent of couples that could have sex without condoms and not get pregnant. It boggled my mind. I glanced back up at the clock; five thirty. The high school baseball game would be starting in half an hour; I knew that I'd better get over there before all the spots were taken.

"You still aren't married yet?" I heard Edna from behind; I turned around and smiled at the older woman. She was one of the first people that I had met when I first got to Pierce Country; she'd also been the reason why Russell and I were together in the first place. If she hadn't have give that job application to me, we would have never met…and Edna never let me forget it.

"No, not yet." I sounded, looking down at my empty engagement finger. Russell had made me promise that no one would know about our engagement until he had gotten me that ring he found. It was a beautiful ring too; it was a gold band with three diamonds lining the top, but it was too pricy. I had tried to explain to him many times that it didn't matter to me whether I had a ring or not, but I knew it made him feel less than other men because he couldn't afford it; so I kept her promise.

"Well he better hurry it up." She scoffed; leaning against the other counter behind me. Her face was weathered with age and wrinkled so, but she was still youthful. "I want some grandchildren before I die." She laughed hardily at the last part; she had kind of adopted me as the daughter she never had. Edna was kind of a loner, she'd never gotten married, no siblings, and the rest of her family had moved from Pierce County all the way to Maine several, several years ago. It was nice having someone there for her.

"I'm sure it's coming dear, don't you worry." She slapped a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, "He's a good man, honey. You hit the jackpot with that one." I smiled and looked at the old women.

"Yeah, I know." I said glancing down at her hand again. "Well, I'm clocking out." I announced, taking the Ogden Marsh Outfitters apron off, holding the dark green cloth over my arm as I grabbed my purse from under the register.

"Heading to the baseball game?" Edna asked, turning her register on and motioning to the customers that she was open.

"Yep, I promised Russell I'd meet him there." I explained, slipping the purse onto my shoulder.

"Well, tell me who wins. It better be us, I swear," she huffed, I laughed and began to walk towards the doors.

"I will. Take care, Edna. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved a goodbye; Edna raised her wrinkly hand and waved as well, the skin flopping slightly.

I reached the baseball field quicker than she had anticipated, when she exited the car she could already hear the roars of the small crowd; it had started all ready. I quickly jogged across the street, waving thanks to a car that let me pass even though no crosswalk was available. I scanned the sea of people, waving a hello here and there to the various high schools that were attending the game; I knew most of them from work. I stretched her neck, searching for the lanky figure that she knew so well. I smiled as I spotted him over by the trashcan finishing up a cup of coffee. I didn't know if he had seen me until he looked up, his eyes smiling as he jogged towards me; my heart skipped a beat, which seemed to happen to it from day one. The way he looked at me, it was almost as if we were on our first date all over again; I knew that's why he had asked me to come to the game. On our first date he had treated me to one of the high school baseball games; it was a big deal in this town. It was almost like going to a professional one, they cheered and jeered, whooped and hollered at both teams whistling and clapping.

"Hey," I greeted him as he approached me, he immediately pulled me into his arms and placed a kiss on my lips; I couldn't stand being away from him.

"I didn't think you were going to make it," he laced his fingers with mine and began to walk up to the concession stand, "The games already started." He smiled at me, brining my hand up and kissing the back of it lightly.

"I promised, didn't I?" I reminded him as they reached the concession stand. I noticed the other man standing there, talking to the principal.

"Hey, David." I greeted the sheriff, disrupting whatever conversation the two were having.

"Hey, Erika." He greeted back, opening his arms up for a hug. He was the one who had convinced Russell to leave his number in the first place; he'd told me to the whole story after we had been dating for two years. He'd mentioned to him that I was knew in town, didn't know where anything was. David had slapped him on the back and told him go for it, whatever that meant. I didn't realize he was so shy until he spilled his soda on me on the way back from the first game; it was quite embarrassing, he didn't even talk to me the whole way home, and when he tried to kiss me. Ugh, that was awful. He completely missed my lips and his mouth collided with my chin; but for some reason…that only made me love him more, especially when I think about it today.

"I told you she'd make it, Russell." He teased him, taking the coffee from the stand.

"Mmm." I sounded, raising my eyebrows and looking at Russell, smirking lightly. He opened his arms up and shrugged.

"What?" I shook my head and leaned against the concession stand.

"Who's playing?" I asked no one in particular, looking over the menu of hot dogs, cheeseburgers, soda, coffee, chips…all junk food.

"Tigers." I sucked my breath in and looked up at the three of them grimacing. I'd heard about them from the high schools that worked at the outfitters after school; apparently they were a hard team to beat.

"What you don't think we'll win?" pressed Russell, shoving his hands into his pocket. I looked at him and chuckled.

"I didn't say that," I drawled out, looking at him then to David who stood there smiling like an idiot. I knew nothing what so ever about baseball, actually I didn't know much about any sport. "I'm just saying," I stooped mid sentence. Russell nodded his head and chuckled, waving a finger at me.

"Oh, ho ho." He laughed; he placed a kiss on the side of my head and laughed, tapping my butt lightly. I looked at him, appalled; he knew I hated that when he didn't it in public. "I'm gonna go grab a spot." He laughed, before stalking over towards the cage that separated the field from the bystanders.

"Yeah, same here," David reached behind me like we was going to do the same thing, I turned around sharply and poisoned my hand to swat him away.

"Don't even." I glared, trying to keep my smile at bay. He put his hands up in defense and laughed; I knew he would never do that. He loved his wife too much; she was such a sweet lady. In fact, she had come to know her pretty well when she first arrived here as well. She was the head doctor at the town's medical center; I had gone there a few days after words to get my vaccines and update my medical records.

-Russell POV-

I looked back towards the concession stand; watching as she pointed to the menu. The teenager behind the counter nodded and smiled as he went to work on, what looked like, the hot dog and soda she'd ordered. She knew exactly how she liked it; not too done, but not too undercooked, she usually left it in the microwave for one minute. She never used ketchup; only mustard. He could make one of those in his sleep.

"When are you gonna ask that girl to marry you?" David drawled out as he stood next to me. Watching the game though the wire fence, watching as the pitcher threw the ball; strike. I looked down at the ground, shuffling my boots slightly into the sand, listening to the crowed moan behind us. For some reason, this had been David's topic starter for the past four years now. He took a sip of his coffee; awaiting my answer. I couldn't tell him the truth; I had asked her to marry me, two months ago in fact. God, I had been so nervous. I came home and cooked dinner for the first time, I think she knew something was up then, I think she had expected me to ask her over dinner; maybe hide it in those ice sundaes I had made. She didn't look disappointed when I didn't get down on one knee though, or when she didn't bit into something hard. Then I was going to ask her before we went to bed, I'd started to ask her but all my words came out all jumbled; I couldn't even speak. So, we just ended up having really great sex. I had lain there almost all night, watching her sleep; regretting that I didn't ask her sooner. And for some reason I just did it, I got out of bed, naked and all, and woke her up. I turned on the bed side and lap and got down on both knees, almost like I was begging.

"Marry me." Was the only thing I had said; I was so scared that I hadn't even prepared a nice heartfelt speech…and I didn't even have a ring, but I knew, oh man, I knew from day one that she was the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. She didn't make so big scene and jump out of bed, hugging and kissing all over me; for which I was grateful for. She had slowly, placed her hand over her mouth and cried, smiling though the tears she pulled my face to hers and kissed me; I'd never felt a kiss so intense in my whole life.

"When I get enough money for a ring." I lied; well only half of it was a lie, I did more money for a ring. I just didn't want David to think any less of me for asking her before I bought a ring.

"Come on, Rus, it's been what-four, five-"

"Six." I corrected him.

"Six years." He seemed surprised; another strike, the crowd booed. "Then don't worry about getting engaged. Take a trip to Vegas, I'm willin' to give ya time off, and get hitched." He sounded like he was demanding me, more than suggesting. I shook my head, I never did want one of those shotgun weddings; I probably sounded like a girl talking about this

"Naw, I want a wedding." I replied, "Ya know, with a church and a priest, and-and family, friends." I finished, "Not some guy dressed as Elvis." Finished; turning just in time to see her walking towards us, a smile on her face as she watched the game. I smiled back at her and moved to the left, giving her room to fit in between David and me. He nodded his head towards her and I smiled; knowing that he wanted me to get down on one knee right now and pop the question

-End POV-

I hadn't known what the two of them were talking about when I walked over, but they seemed to hush up quick about it. If it was anything like what Edna was badgering me about earlier; I don't blame them for being so hush hush about it. I felt Russell wrap his arm around my shoulders and pull me closer as I took a bite of my hog dog; swallowing it more quickly than I had anticipated when Scotty struck out.

"Good job, Scotty." I cheered; I clapped my free hand on the fist of my other that was holding the soda as Russell cheered beside me. I wouldn't mind living like this for the rest of my life, I could just picture Russell and I in our old age, sitting on the porch of a big farm house; grandchildren running around the yard, playing in the small garden that would be planted in the back yard. It just seemed so perfect…The crowd cheered as they were struck out again, I dropped my hot dog on the ground and clapped my hands. I hadn't even noticed the frightened look on Russell's face as he pointed towards the end of the field; he was probably hoping I didn't notice. David followed his instructions and glanced also.

"The end of the field." I heard Russell say, I tried to be discreet about looking. I looked to thought, my eyes widening as a man walked though the field, a rifle held in his hand; I felt David's coffee splash onto my boots as he dropped it on the ground.

"Oh, Jesus Christ." He mumbled, fear evident in his eyes; he rushed around the gate, motioning for the rest of the players to say in the dugouts until they had gotten it under control. I went to follow Russell; I'd always been too nosey for my own good. The crowd had fallen unsettlingly quiet.

"No, stay there," Russell ordered me; grabbing my wrist and giving me a stern look before rushing after David. They were both on the field now, rounding up the other players and sending them to safety. I stood by the opening of the gate, my nails scratching against my palms; it's something I did when I got nervous. I couldn't tell what David was saying to the man, hell, I couldn't even see what the man looked like…but I could see the rifle that was held down by his side. My heart clenched in my chest; the first thought on my mind was Russell's safety. When David made one move, the man shifted the gun onto him, shrieks of ear echoed from behind me as my hand flew up to cover my mouth, my eyes never leaving the man; even though I wanted nothing more to focus on Russell and where he was.

"Russell." I called in a warning tone as I watched him approach the man a swell, his gun aimed down at the ground. I could feel the lump forming in my throat; I shook my head trying to rid my mind of thoughts of what could happen to him…right before my eyes, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Suddenly, a shot rang out. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even know who had issued the shot or who had gotten shot. I could feel the tears burning at the back of my eyes as I looked around, hearing the shouts and screams behind me. I stopped Russell walking towards the man that was on the ground, David crouched over him. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes, leaning up against the gate. In all my seven years of living here….I'd never experienced something like this; something just didn't feel right.


	3. 003

I watched as David felt the man's neck; I couldn't hear what had been said to Russell as he approached the scene, his gun still aimed at the ground, but by the expression on David's face and by the way he shook his head…I could tell it wasn't good. I continued to lean against the fence; my fingernails were being ravaged by my chattering teeth as I watched the crowd surround the baseball field, mummers and assumptions swirled in the air, questions like 'who was it' and 'what was wrong with him?; were thrown around left and right. It was only a few seconds later that I heard the blaring sirens of the ambulance from behind me, the principals voice suddenly invaded my mind as he began to usher the folks away from the scene, pushing them towards the entrance to the stadium. I looked behind me and moved out of the way as a squad began to rush towards the scene, a gurney with a body bag held in their grasp. Russell crossed the field, tucking his pistol back in his holster; he looked at me for a split second, regret painted in his face. I walked around, stepping onto the edge of the field, watching as he approached me. He pulled is tan baseball cap off his head and slicked is hair back nervously before reapply his cap, finally coming to a stop in front of me. He took a quick glance back at the scene before focusing his attention back to me. He knew just as well as anyone that this would be the talk of the town for months and months to come; he rested his shoulder against the gate and looked down at the ground.

"What-"I began to ask, reaching out and gripping his other arm slightly, he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose; that's when I knew that something was very wrong.

"Chief is clearin' this place out." He finally answered, "He and I have to go to the morgue." He scuffled his boots in the sand; kicking the dust into the air. I knew this was hard on him; he'd never had to deal with something like this before, it was just as daunting for him as it was for me. I nodded in understanding, lifting my head up just in time to see them wheeling the body bag towards the exit. Russell must have seen the look of fright on my face, his rubbed my back reassuringly and began to guide me towards the parking lot, "Come on, I'll walk you back to the car."

"I'll meet ya at home, alright." Russell reassured me as he shut the car door; I looked straight ahead hands on the steering wheel as I watched the blue and red lights of the ambulance pull out of the small school parking lot. I turned as Russell placed his hands on the part where the window was rolled down; he bent his head into the small car and caught my lips in a brief kiss.

"Alright." I nodded, turning the keys in the ignition and stepping on the brake as I put the car in drive, I took a glance at the multi colored sky; marking the dusk. "Should I expect you home for dinner?" I asked, leaning my head out of the window. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped away from the car as it began to roll forward slightly.

"I'll call you." I nodded and waved a slightly, "Love you, Russ."

"Love you too." I heard him respond as I turned my blinker on; the clicking sound alright getting on my nerves as I glanced at the review mirror, watching as Russell tucked his hands in his pockets and stalked slowly back towards the field.

On the journey back to the house I stopped at the Pierce County Country Store to grab a few groceries. I parked the old Honda on the other side of the street; waiting for a few cars to pass, I looked both ways before jogging across the street. The boots on my feet clicking against the black road; it was a cute little place, but, it looked like every other shop in Ogden Marsh; white face, blue shutters, and a nice hand made wooden sign plastered to the front. News in this town traveled fast, I had just opened the door when it seemed everyone looked at me; I stood in the door way for a few more seconds before holding my purse closer to me, my eyes scanning the isles of the small store, looking to escape the stares.

"Hey," she heard the deep southern drawl of the store owner; Randy Burton, but be told…I'd never liked this man much. He was a big guy with at least three chins, and a mouth worse than any sailors; his nose seemed too big for his body. I ignored the question and continued towards the back of the store, grabbing a pound of chicken; I'd make Russell's favorite tonight, hopefully he'd be there to eat it. "Come on girl," I heard his loud chuckle from the front of the store, "I know you got some idea about what's goin' on." I rolled my eyes and made a face as I tied the plastic bag that was containing the carrots I had just picked out. I continued down the isle, picking up some green beans and apples before making my way towards the front of the store; Randy sneezed loudly.

"Come on, we won't say uh peep." He smiled; I wanted to recoil in disgust, his teeth were yellowed, probably from all the smoking and drinking he did on a daily basis. I shook my head, never looking up from the counter as I set my contents onto the top.

"I have no idea what happened." I lied, digging through my purse for my wallet. I heard him scoff, my head raised slightly; my eyes focusing behind him so I was looking at the cabinet containing all the cigarettes.

"So Ronnie here was jus lyin' about ya bein' there then, hm?" he inquired, I cocked my head to side glaring at the man next to me; he was leaning against the opposite side of the counter, a cigarette held between his thin lips as he smirked at me.

"You was there," he paused for a second, pulling the cancer stick from his lips and blowing a plume of poison my way; I closed my eyes and fought back a cough as it hit me in the face, "weren't ya?" He knew I was here; he must have seen me. I shook my head and clenched my jaw, trying desperately to keep my mouth shut. I finally looked up at Randy, I was a little taken back by his appearance; it was worse than usual.

His eyes were bloodshot red and the veins looked sickly and swollen; almost like he had popped a blood vessel. His hand reached up and rubbed his eyes. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously and shrugged, hearing the beeping of the scanner as he loaded the carrots and chicken into the brown bags behind the counter.

"Look," I sighed, "Yes, I was at the game. Someone got shot," I paused for a moment more and then continued on, "that's all I know." I replied, sliding the money across the wooden counter. He huffed loudly, and rubbed his eyes, his nose ran, his free hand wiping the snot as she tried to suck it back up his nose.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" I asked, not with genuine concern of course; like I said…I'd always been nosey. He waved me off and wiped his nose again, coughing. I gathered up the brown bag and listened to him wheeze.

"Don't you worry about me, darlin'." He gave me a wink, "It's just allergies." I grimaced and rolled my eyes before quickly walking out of the shop, mumbling under my breath about his lack of respect, my boots clicked on the floor; leaving his laughter and coughing behind me.

On the drive home, I couldn't shake myself of the feeling that something was wrong; you know that feeling in the pit of your stomach that makes it feel like you insides are going to explode? Yeah, that one. The hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention and my throat felt dry; what was wrong? It was near dark by the time I reached out small white house, the dust swirling up and staining the black car I was in as I pulled into the dirt driveway. Russell's truck wasn't in the driveway; usually he was here by this time, I just had to assume that he was going to be late tonight. I unlocked the front door and hung my purse on the small coat rack by the door before making my way to the kitchen.

I was almost through breading the chicken when the phone rang; I glanced at the clock, seven forty-five…it has to be Russell, he would have been home by down. The phone rang again, its shrill scream filling the small room, echoing off the walls. "I'm comin', I'm comin'." I said loudly, cleaning my hands off on a checked blue dish towel. Just before the last ring issued I grabbed the phone; still cleaning the other hand off. "Hello?" I asked, breathlessly as I held the phone in between my right shoulder; turning the sink on I rinsed the crumbs from my fingers.

"Hey, baby." His voice as tired and haggard, I immediately turned the water off and held the phone closer, abandoning the dinner that was cooking.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I asked cautiously, slowly returning my remaining attention to the dinner. He sighed heavily; that wasn't a good sign, after a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"The shooter was Roy Hamill." He explained. My jaw dropped; his son, Curt, worked at the Outfitters with me part time. I'd known his father was a long time alcoholic , but he never came in complaining about it; I remembered it so vividly when he came in all excited one day.

-Flashback-

Business was slow; as usual. It was still fairly chilly outside, even for it being close to the first of April. I watched as one of the teenagers that worked here with me walked out of the back, carrying a cake in his hands; Curt Hamill, he was a sweet kid, his mom would drop him off early in the mornings here, I'd let him in. He was the stock boy. He looked happier than usual. I finished up with a customer and smiled his way.

"I didn't know it was your birthday?" I questioned, scanning another item as it made its way down the black conveyer belt.

"Naw, it's not my birthday." He chuckled; he couldn't even contain his excitement. I furrowed my brows, confused.

"Then what's it for?" I pressed, bagging the customer's items.

"My dad's been clean for two years now." I abandoned my station and hugged him,

"Oh, wow that really is something to celebrate."

-End Flashback-

"Do they know yet?" I asked my voice low and pained, I slowly, and carefully, dropped the chicken into the fryer listening to it pop and crackle as it cooked.

"David's telling them now." He explained. I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly; pulling a knife from the drawer I set id down on the cutting board before grabbing the carrots and washing them.

"Poor Peggy." I sighed sadly, referring to Roy's wife, well now widow. "What made him do it?" I turned the water off and se the carrots down before I began to chop them up; the other line was oddly silent.

"Uh-we-we still haven't figured that out yet." I stopped cutting up the carrots and switched the phone to the other ear. Something didn't feel right. "Listen baby," his voice reappeared a few moments later, "I gotta go." I sighed.

"Should I make you a plate?" I asked, setting the knife down in the sink.

"If you don't mind." He replied. I shook my head in reply and poured the carrots into the boiling water on the stove. "Hey, and don't wait up for me. I'll be gettin' in pretty late." He explained.

"Alright," I sighed "I love you."

"Love you too baby. I'll see ya in the morning." I clicked the phone off and set it down on the counter; this would be the first time in a long, long time that I've eaten alone…and I didn't particularly like it.

After dinner I washed the dishes and cleaned off the counters; making sure to leave a plate for Russell in the microwave and a beer on the counter. I hated being here alone; I know I sound clingy. I glanced at the microwave clock; it was almost ten, deciding to skip the shower I changed into my pajamas; one of Russell's old shirts and pair of underwear. I sighed and crawled into the bed, propping myself up by sticking a pillow behind my back. I grabbed the book from the night stand and flipped it open to the page that was held by a book mark. As I read my mind raced with thoughts; The Andromeda Strain really was an interesting book. I mean, could a virus really wipe out an entire town? How would anyone even begin to prepare for something like that? I hadn't realized I had been reading for almost two hours until I looked at the clock; twelve am. I closed the book just as the bedroom door creaked open slowly. I looked up, startled to see Russell in the door way.

"Hey," he sounded surprised as he shut the door; pulling his hat off his head "I thought you would have been asleep by now." He questioned, tossing the tan cap onto the dresser before he began to unbutton his matching tan uniform shirt.

"I was reading." I replied dropping the book on the bedside table. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled, tossing the shirt onto the floor.

"Yeah, yeah" he didn't believe me, "I told you not the wait up." He bent over and began to unlace his work boots. I scoffed, trying to hold back my smile. I hadn't intended to wait up for him…but like he would believe that excuse either. He slipped off his jeans and crawled into the bed next to me, placing a kiss on my cheek as he propped himself up in his normal sleeping position; two pillows behind his head.

"What makes you think I was waiting up for you?" I teased crawling on top of him and straddling his waist; his hands rested on my hips as he leaned up and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Because," he kissed me again, my hands ran up the white wife beater that covered his chest "Usually you're in bed by nine thirty, and its now," he glanced at the alarm clock, "twelve o-seven." I shrugged and kissed him again, my lips linger for a few more moments as his hand slowly found it's way under this old shirt; his fingers were cold against my skin. I pulled away and looked at his green-blue eyes; they were gorgeous. I ran a hand though his dirty blonde hair,

"How'd they take it?" I asked, referring to the Hamill's; especially Curt. He closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them, his fingers danced across my waist again.

"Not good." He replied, "David told them he wad drunk." He explained. I cocked my head to the side, drunk?

"What?" I asked surprised; I didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah-"

"But…Roy Hamill's been clean for two years; Curt told me so." I argued. He shrugged and looked up into my brown orbs; I could tell he was observing them.

"That's just what the Chief says. It'll take a week to get the toxology report done, but, doc said he should have his blood alcohol by tomorrow morning." I thought for a moment.

"Wow, that's-"I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"David's being hard on himself," he mentioned. I sighed and kissed him again, moving my kisses to the side of his neck.

"Yeah," I mumbled against his skin, before sitting up "But he knows he didn't have any other choice." I reassured him; he nodded in agreement and ran his hands up and down my sides.

"Yeah but you know how he is."

Oh boy…did I

He leaned up and pressed his lips to mine again; one of his hands held the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. My hips rolled against his, he moaned quietly.

"I have work in the morning." I mumbled against his lips, he pulled be closer barely even breaking the kiss.

"Me too." He mumbled back; he pulled me down on top of him as his hand ran up the full length of my shirt. Minutes, but what felt like a lifetime, later he rolled off of me spent and panting for breaths as he pulled me against his sweaty chest; brushing my sweat drenched hair away from my forehead as he kissed me again.


End file.
